powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Mystic Force
Power Rangers Mystic Force (often abbreviated as "PRMF") is the fourteenth incarnation of the Power Rangers television series that started early February 2006 based on the Super Sentai series, Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Magical Squadron Magiranger). After the Japanese dub of Power Rangers SPD on Toei's TV channel in 2011, a Japanese dub of Mystic Force aired in August 2012. Atsushi Hashimoto, who originally played Kai Ozu/MagiRed in Magiranger, narrated the dub.http://www.toei.co.jp/release/tv/1199458_963.html Synopsis A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then darkness came into power and a great battle began...An army of the Undead led by a powerful warrior - Morticon swarmed over the land setting their signs on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth against insurmountable odds. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then the greatest wizard of them all - Leanbow cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity. The evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. In the present day, the great sorceress Udonna enlists the help of five teenagers who are destined to become the Power Rangers Mystic Force to fight against the Undead army which has now been released. The Rangers practice their magical skills at a secret haven in the magical realm called Rootcore. The Xenotome grants the Rangers access to magical spells as they grow as individuals. During the great battle, the side of good prepares a proactive strike against the forces of darkness. Leanbow prepares to face the Master on his own, but is transformed into Koragg, the Knight Wolf. A brave knight known as Daggeron promises to protect Bowen - the son of Leanbow and Udonna. Born of magical blood, Bowen is said to be the light to rid the darkness. Daggeron is attacked by who he thought was a friend - Calindor. The two battled, but their magic collided left them cursed. After Morticon is destroyed, Necrolai finds a petrified mummy which becomes Imperious. The Rangers find a magic lamp which houses the great genie Jenji who aids them in the fight against evil. Using his former life as Calindor, Imperious tries to infiltrate the Power Rangers. Daggeron shows up just in time to save them as the legendary Solaris Knight. When Imperious steals Jenji to make a wish that the Power Rangers never existed, the Rangers must consult the Tribunal of Magic which grant them the Legend Warrior power. Meanwhile, Koragg begins to remember his past as Leanbow and it is revealed that Nick is in fact Bowen. Nick must accept his destiny as the Light and discover his connection to Fire Heart to take on a new challenge - the Ten Terrors of the Underworld. As the numbers of the Terrors dwindled, the Master took over the body of the unwilling Matoombo who Vida had learn was true of heart. To destroy all magic, the Master goes to the empress of all good magic - the Mystic Mother. Leanbow and Daggeron go to face him but are too late and Daggeron's vision of his downfall has become reality. The Master sucked all good power away from all of our heroes. Now powerless, can the Power Rangers confront unendurable odds to secure the future of the surface world and the mystical world before they are plunged into darkness? Slogan We Call Forth The Magic! Together As One! United For All Time! Power Rangers Mystic Force! Characters Rangers :Main article:Mystic Rangers Allies *Toby *Phineas *Piggy *Leelee *Fire Heart *Tribunal of Magic *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Nikki Morlocks *Octomus the Master *Morticon *Necrolai *Koragg, The Knight Wolf *Imperious/Calindor *Barbarian Beasts **Warmax **Shrieker **50 Below **Fightoe *Ten Terrors ** Magma ** Oculous ** Serpentina ** Megahorn ** Hekatoid ** Gekkor ** Matoombo ** Itassis ** Black Lance ** Sculpin * Hidiacs/Styxoids. Foot soldiers armed with blades or staves * List of Mystic Force Monsters * Evil Power Rangers Mystic Force Arsenal * Mystic Morpher * Solar Cell Morpher * Wolf Morpher * Magi Staffs ** Magi Staff Sword Mode (Red/Nick) ** Magi Staff Axe Mode (Green/Xander) ** Magi Staff Crossbow Mode (Yellow/Chip) ** Magi Staff Wand Mode (Pink/Vida, Blue/Madison, and White/Udonna) *Mystic Force Fighters * Laser Lamp: The Laser Lamp is the weapon of the Solaris Knight and also houses Jenji. It can fire laser blasts or can fire Jenji out as an attack. * Mystic Speeder * Mystic Racers: The Mystic Racer is a futuristic jet like version of a broom, which allows the Rangers to travel through the sky. * Mystic Legend Armor * Mystic Lion Staff * Snow Staff (White/Udonna) * Fire Heart (Red/Nick) Zords Episodes VHS/DVD Releases DVD * Power Rangers Mystic Force (Complete Season) RC2 Notes *This is the first season of the Disney Era to not have the Ranger team from the previous season return; typically their fallen villain or said villain's top minion would return to seek revenge on the Rangers and team up with the current big bad of the season. *This is the first season since Zeo to make no changes to the Sentai villains, and without either adding an original antagonist or removing a Sentai antagonist from the footage. *The show is noted, and often criticized, for heavily focusing on the Red Ranger over the others. Jackie Marchand says this was down to the sheer amount of MagiRed stock footage compared to the others.Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 20:03 to 20:20 *''Ron Wasserman'' was originally in talks to do the theme for the shows theme **On September 21, 2005 Ron received word from Disney that the rap-style theme he submitted was denied, but his other, more rock-style theme was still being overlooked. He then posted the rap-style theme on a fan message board. **On October 11, 2005 Ron Wasserman was informed by Disney that they will not be using either of the themes he submitted. He then posted the rock-style theme on a fan message board. *On November 7, 2005 Toon Disney aired the first teaser promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force".http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 *On November 14, 2005 Toon Disney aired a 30-second and a 1-minute promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force".http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 *This is the first Power Rangers series to simultaneously feature Blue and Pink female Rangers with a male Yellow Ranger on the same team, as well as the only season where the Blue and Yellow Rangers switch genders in the three male/two female team (the male wears Yellow and the female wears Blue). *Following SPD, whose episodes had one word titles, Mystic Force's episodes (with the exception of The Snow Prince) all have two words in them as a in joke to director Bruce Kalish. *This is the first Power Ranger team to not pilot their zords but rather become them. *Kelson Henderson (Boom in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in this series (making the third series in a row that he has been in at some point). He plays Phineas. *Antonia Prebble (Krista in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, and the voice of S.P.D. Nova Ranger in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in Mystic Force as Clare, The Sorceresses' Apprentice. * This is the first Power Rangers team to feature capes as part of their uniforms. (Note: The Magna Defender from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy also had a cape. However his position as a Power Ranger is disputed.) * It was the first series to be part of a joint-project between Disney and Toei (the first part being it's Japanese counterpart, Mahou Sentai Magiranger) * In one of the Mystic Force promos, the Rangers' Japanese counterparts, the Ozu family, are visible. * Madison and Vida are sisters. Mystic Force is the first series with two sisters as Power Rangers, and the fourth team with siblings after Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, and Ninja Storm. However it is the first to feature siblings as active members of the original core team. The previous seasons had one sibling as a core ranger and the other as the sixth rangers (the Red Ranger and Magna Defender were brothers in Lost Galaxy and the Pink Ranger and Titanium Ranger were brother and sister in Lightspeed Rescue – the Thunder Rangers were brothers in Ninja Storm, but the core team is the three Wind Rangers.) This also completes the trifecta for the series creating two pairs of brothers, a pair of sisters, and a brother and sister pairing during the show’s run. * Mystic Force is the first Power Rangers series to have a whole family as active Rangers. * Mystic Force is also the first Power Rangers series to have a father and son as Power Rangers, followed by Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. * Mystic Mother, formerly known as Rita Repulsa, was the source of the Mystic Force powers and established their connection to the morphing grid. This was done as a tribute to Machiko Soga, the actress that portrayed Witch Bandora in Zyuranger (dubbed in MMPR as Rita Repulsa) who had passed away from cancer. * While the SPD Rangers don't appear, their ally Piggy (played by Barnie Duncan, who also does Toby) does. He chats with Jenji saying that "In 20 years this place will be crawling with aliens", referencing SPD. * This is the first season to start a chain of 32 episodes per season, which would continue through RPM. *Episode 28: Light Source I meets the 600th Episode Mark. *This is the first series since Zeo to have the Rangers not wearing their colors at one point. *This was the final series to air on ABC Family. *This season shares similarities with the previous season: **Both have red-blue-green-yellow-pink main team formation. **Both have 8 regular members. **Both have the main team's power up (S.W.A.T. mode and Legend mode). **Both have unique secondary megazords (S.W.A.T. megazord and Manticore megazord). **The 6th ranger is the 7th ranger to appear. **The Red Ranger is the last one to morph first. *Also worth noting, as with quite a few Rangers from almost every season, Nick's regular/personal enemy in battle is Koragg. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both Jason and Tommy seem to battle Goldar on a somewhat regular basis. Andros has multiple battles and encounters with both Darkonda and Ecliptor regularly in Power Rangers in Space. Leo almost regularly battles Furio in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy for the first eight episodes before he self-destructs in the ninth. Carter battles Vypra almost frequently in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and proves on occasion to be a personal enemy. Taylor and Jindrax seem to battle frequently in Power Rangers Wild Force before the latter and his partner Toxica defect from the Orgs. In Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Tommy battles Zeltrax frequently. In Power Rangers S.P.D., Commander Cruger almost frequently battles Gruumm. In Operation Overdrive, both Dax and Will battle Miratrix and Kamdor respectively on occasion. Power Rangers R.P.M. has both Dillon and Tenaya 7 battling frequently until Tenaya is freed from Venjix's control. In Power Rangers Samurai, Jayden battles Deker almost frequently until his final fate. Troy battles Creepox personally until his demise in Power Rangers Megaforce. And in Power Rangers Dino Charge, Tyler and Fury seem to be personal enemies and battle quite occasionally two on two until he is destroyed. Finally, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Brody and Ripcon have a frequent rivalry, until the latters defeat. External Links * Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website de: Mystic Force fr: Force Mystique ru:Power Rangers Mystic Force Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese Category:Disney Era